


Pajamas for Days

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, Fluff, Grumpy - Freeform, Lesbian, Oops, charlie is not a morning person, everyones favourite red head, how can you not love her, if i knew charlie had a girlfriend in the other earth i wouldve used her name, just a femslash fic i wrote for a tumblr prompt, not a morning person, not happening though, supposed to be getting ready for a lunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: Charlie and Hope have lunch plans with the Winchester brothers but someone doesn’t want to get out of bed...





	Pajamas for Days

“Time to get up, Charlie,” Hope said, gently nudging her girlfriend with one hand while pulling the covers off with another, a smile tugging on her lips as Charlie struggled to keep the blankets in place. “Come on,” she sighed as Charlie wriggled her way back under the covers. If there was one thing Hope had learned from their four years together was that Charlie was definitely not a morning person. And it was best if you let her wake up on her own to warm sunlight and the smell of breakfast wafting through the apartment. There, however, wasn’t time for that this morning. They were set to meet with Dean and Sam for lunch in a few hours and they still had to get ready and drive the hour and a half to the agreed meeting place.

 

“I vote for today to be a pajama day,” Charlie groaned from beneath the covers. Her red hair, bright against the white sheets, was the only part of her visible.

 

“As much as I would love that, we’ve got plans. People to see. Places to go. And if we don’t get a move on we’re going to be late.” Which wasn’t entirely true, Hope had allocated extra time into the schedule with the soul purpose of using it to wake up her grumpy girlfriend. But if Charlie did take much longer getting out of the bed then they could easily use up that time and wind up being late anyways.

 

“Dean and Sam can wait a couple of hours,” Charlie countered with a yawn.

 

With a small shake of her head Hope once again pulled the blankets off of her girlfriend. “We promised to meet them for lunch. We can have a pajama day tomorrow,” she offered.

 

Charlie squinted her eyes while they adjusted to the light. “Promise?”

 

“Promise. We’ll stay in bed all day and do absolutely nothing but eat junk and watch Doctor Who.”

 

With a smile Charlie leaned up to give Hope a quick kiss. “Sounds like a date.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was inspired by a prompt request I got on my tumblr, and it’s the first time I’ve written anything with Charlie so I’m not real sure about it but thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
